narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jingū Omikami
| classification = }} * }} Jingū Omikami (大神神宮, Omikami Jingū) is a fictional character based in the popular manga/anime series Naruto. and was previously the Fourth Ūzūkage (第夜明けの影, Yondaime Ūzūkage; Literally meaning "Fourth Dawn Shadow"). He is from the once noble Omikami Clan from the village of Ūzūgakure (夜明け隠れの里, Ūzūgakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Dawn"). He is an original character created by Shiyugotenshi. Background "Jingū Omikami" is a name that can apply to two separate entities. There is the "Past Jingū Omikami" who existed during the Omikami Clan's founding, but whose abilities, mind, and memories were sealed away by Afura in order to be born in a later life. And then there is the "Current Jingū Omikami" who was born with the previous Jingū's sealed traits. However, despite being two separate entities, Jingū claims both to be now be one in the same. In his past life, Jingū was hailed as "Prince of the Omikami Clan," being the son of the founder, Afura Omikami. He also was the first to uncover Void Release, and how to use its abilities to extend his life-span, the drawback being the expense of other lives. Both Jingū and Afura lived through the clan's development and growth, Afura being unaware that Jingū was taking part of the life energy he stole from others and transfering it to Afura. Because of the seemingly endless lives and their immense power, Jingū and Afura were hailed as the most knowledgable beings among the clansmen. This was until rumors spread that their extended lives were coming through sacrifice. This spontaneous contradiction forged a schism in the clan, leading to two opposing sides - those who remained faithful to Jingū, and those who believed him to be a demon. The resulting "Omikami Clan Civil War," led to an abrupt falling in the once noble Omikami Clan. Afura, now having realized the truth about Jingū, confronted him and sealed him away with a four-pronged trigram seal - the four prongs representing the number of generations until Jingū is reborn, and the trigram representing Jingū's abilities, mind, and memories. The current Jingū was born in a time where the Omikami Clan was dwindling. Its weakness from the "Omikami Clan Civil War," had brought the clan to a state of endangerment. However, in comparison to the first Jingū, the current Jingū was far inferior, taking a longer time to awaken the Zentengan, the dōjutsu of the Omikami Clan. His mixed feelings of inferiority in power to the first Jingū, and shame of the sins of the first Jingū that he now had to carry, led Jingū to go under the alias of "Jatai Omikami" meaning "Great God Serpent" as a testament to his feelings of guilt and cruelty that he had to carry due to his past life. Though, despite his inferiority to "Past Jingū," "Jatai" was successful at being a ninja, graduating from the Ūzūgakure Ninja Academy at the age of 9, and becoming a Chūnin at age 10. Despite it all, he could not stand the burdens pressed on him by his past life. During his time as an Ūzūgakure ANBU at age 14, Jingū travelled to the Temple of Yamatohime, a monumental structure built by Afura, where the most sacred of Omikami archives existed, including the secrets the Omikami Clan's dōjutsu and the history of the Omikami Clan. The first thing Jingū uncovered was that the seal Afura used to seal the first Jingū, which was now located on the center of the back of Jingū's neck, was currently in a state of unlocking, where part of it was unlocked, but not the full seal. Currently, the four prongs had unlocked, and the memories were half-way unlocked. Jingū feared that the gradual process by which the seal was unlocking would lead him to become exactly like the Jingū in his past life. To cope with this fear, Jingū hypothesized that if he could become strong enough, he could resist losing his heart to his past life. At age 15, Ūzūgakure was attacked by the Toyouke Clan, who had hateful ties to the Omikami, because of the first Jingū. Jingū participated in the suppression of the hostile forces, which ended up becoming a struggle that lasted for over a year. Nightmares would torment Jingū as the seal containing the memories was lifted. The pain that he continued to feel from his growing link to his past life, brought him to one conclusion: he would have to undo the sin of the first Jingū, by restoring his clan. As Ūzūkage, he allied his village with other well known villages, such as Konohagakure and Sunagakure. In order to redeem himself, Jingū vowed to aid in bringing about "Kanzen Sekai" a world where peace is the most stable factor. Though, mysteriously, after all the preparations were made to counter nukenin resistances, Jingū disappeared from the village and the Land of Sun. After 6 months without word, he was declared a missing-nin. Personality Due to his origin, the first Jingū was a very confident and self-centered person. He had a strange cognition that his very existence as son of the founder of the Omikami Clan, was sufficient in deeming him a being whose life was more important than hundreds of others. His superiority complex was the main factor in his decision to use the life-force of innocents as a fuel for extending the span of his own life. His pride and confidence often caused him to belittle opponents, believing that few would be able to fight to his satisfaction. By his very nature he was aggressive and ruthless, being a battle-hungry man and showing no remorse for anyone he killed. The second Jingū's personality is vastly different from the first. His past-life has caused him to become self-hating, enough so that he for a long time he denounced his true name, and tried to escape fromhis past and his feelings of guilt. Jingū is incredibly reserved, not enjoying having too much attention paid to him. Because of this, even to Ūzūgakure villagers, he is an enigma. Jingū tries to hide almost every bit of truth about himself from anyone he comes in contact with, being plagued by remorse through his past-life. His strong feelings of guilt are most apparent by the way he profusely apologizes even when the situation may not call for it. As well, he also has incredibly low self-esteem, believing anything he does is never good enough, due to the fact the first Jingū progressed at a faster rate. Appearance Jingū's most distinguishing factor in his appearance is his unchanging youth, due to all the life-energy his past-life stole being transfered to his current life, thus he is of low height and weight for his age. Jingū is a light-skinned young man who stands at around 5"9' and weighs about 126 lbs. His hair is a deep blue color with white bangs, styled with a loosely tied braid. Jingū wears a black haori with a blue tint and dark blue pants. Above that, he wears red metal plated armor, similar to typical samurai wear, with plated arm guards above black gloves, and only a single shoulder guard over his left shoulder, which sports a gold-plated Omikami Clan Symbol. He wears over that, a tattered blue robe that flows all the way down to his shins. He also wears a white scarf which covers his chin, a blue sash with a black belt which holds his katana, Naikū. Jingū wears a forehead protector, with the village symbol for Ūzūgakure, tilted over his left eye, where Junan, the eye he inherited from his past life, is located, leg wraps from the shins down, and black shoes with gray soles. Abilities Jingū's key to the full potential of his power is the seal on the back of his neck. As it unfolds, Jingū is able to tap into and draw out more of the power of his previous life. This has led him to the development of his Kekkei Genkei, the use of Void Release. and rapidly increasing proficiency in ninja arts. Though he keeps his self-esteem on low and believes that no matter how much he progresses he is never good enough, he still naturally demonstrates his brilliance as a shinobi, even if he can't decide whether it's a gift or a curse. Jingū, however, never became exceptionally talented at genjutsu, as he only has one, though versatile, he can cast. Taijutsu In both form and strength, Jingū is an exceptional taijutsu artist, even if it is not his favored area of combat. His proficiency is backed by his excellence in speed, being able to shift around his opponents at instantaneous movements, as well as his ability to strike at an opponent's pressure points. Jingū's keen awareness, high durability, and endurance make him a dangerous combatent even if his chakra reserves fall low. While usually his taijutsu is not utilized to its fullest, due to Jingū's lack of confidence, Jingū becomes an above average taijutsu artist when he allows his memory seal to release, giving him more confidence and even a little more brutality, while still keeping his mentalilty. Kenjutsu Jingū wields two blades, a katana called Naikū, and a chokutō called Gekū. He is exceptionally talented with his blades, able to match and even defeat samurai, whose training is specifically in swordplay. He is able to switch between normal and reverse grips and strike opponents with such accuracy that he could choose between an attack that it wouldn't cause them to shed blood and an attack that would kill them in a single blow. As well, he is able to channel his chakra natures of Fūton and/or Raiton along his swords' edges for deadly effects. Ninjutsu Jingū's preferred area of fighting, where he has shown excellent proficiency and skill. Jingū has a vast repertoire of various forms of ninjutsu at his disposal, large chakra reserves, and the speed to conduct jutsu at a faster rate, partially due to his kekkei genkai. Jingū is well versed in sacred and forbidden jutsu which are unique to his clan, thus he excels in the use of Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Chakra Absorprion Techniques. In fact, his extended life-span came from his previous-life's use of ninjutsu as a way to sap the life force of other living creatures, to increase his own reserves. Kekkei Genkai The Omikami Clan was once a very strong a noble clan, but after the Omikami Clan Civil War, their numbers dwindled, now leaving very few with the Omikami Clan bloodline. The clan has come to have an infamous nature due to actions of the first Jingū Omikami and as such, is loathed by many who have ties to the Omikami Clan's past. The known bloodline traits of the Omikami Clan are the Zentengan and Void Release. Zentengan The Zentengan (全天眼; Literally Meaning "All Heaven Eye")is the initial bloodline trait and dōjutsu of the Omikami Clan. Even at its primary stage, the Zentengan is a very versatile and powerful trait to have. It was first learned by Afura Omikami, the founder of the Omikami Clan. The Zentengan has the natural visual capability to capture greater light, resulting in the eye becoming a powerful visual receptor. This gives the eye a greater ability to "discriminate" objects, as in it can distinguish objects from greater distances. As well this also gives the eye the ability to visualize more "frames" per second, thus an enhanced ability to distinguish motion and react to it While a human eye can distinguish around 10 million colors, the Zentengan can distinguish more colors along the electromagnetic spectrum, due to its ability to capture far more light. This assists the eye in visualizing objects from far away distances (Distances where normal eyes would be unable to distinguish the object from the horizon), and distinguish movement, making it easier to read the motions of a target and react accordingly. This is not to say the eyes necessarily "predict" the motion of the target, but rather because each frame of motion is being captured with such accuracy, the eyes assist the wielder in reacting to motion in the present. Dendoshihai (電気制御; Literally Meaning "Electric Control") is the initial ability of the Zentengan. The name of this ability stems from its effects on the nervous system of the user. The ability excites the mainly motor neurons (Along with the afferent nerves responsible for sight which are also enhanced) within the user's body. Because the signals that are being enhanced are directed concentrated to the motor neurons, the signals sent to the efferent nerves from the spinal cord allow for quicker and sharper movement of the targeted muscles. The Zentengan is responsible for the use of this ability because it can take electromagnetic radiation from excess light absorbed through its enhanced visual sensory and convert it to electrical impulses capable of traveling along the motor neurons, which send signals to the muscles. The effects of Dendoshihai on the efferent nerves, the nerves by which signals are released outward from the central nervous system to the targeted muscles and glans, assist in reaction rather than distinguishing. More specifically, this targets the motor nerves, which are responsible distinctively for the muscles. The signals sent allow the muscles to move more sharply and quickly. The speed of the wielder's movement is drastically enhanced as long as this stays in effect. As well attack strength is enhanced because of how fast the attacks are conducted and the added snap added to each attack due to the muscles' sharp movements. This also allows the muscles to fatigue less quickly. Because the muscle fibers responsible for fast and powerful movement are under constant stimulation while Dendoshihai is in effect, they are not placed under excessive stress. This makes it easier for the user's body to follow his will. This portion of the ability contributes to the repairing of muscles fibers. This allows a steadily greater rate of recovery, far from instantaneous but faster than normal, for as long as Dendoshihai is effective. This also contributes to immunities to weak poisons and paralysis. The drawback to Dendoshihai is that, although the cells stimulated are not being stressed by time, the ability itself is. A masterful user of the Zentengan can keep the ability in effect for at most 30 minutes at a time. After that a 10 minute recovery period is necessary before reactivation. If the ability is pushed beyond the time limit, then the effects could reverse themselves, causing painful muscular contractions which would dull movement, reformation of injuries whose recovery was hastened by Dendoshihai, and a depletion in the amount of light the Zentengan can absorb. While these adverse effects would only be temporary, they could mean life and death in pitched combat. Junan (苦しみ; Literally Meaning "Torment") is the Zentengan Eye which belongs to the first Jingū, located in Jingū's left eye. Junan embodies the brutality of the first Jingū, as its effect, "Gokanhaku" (ブランクの感覚; Literally Meaning "Null Sense") create a sensory disturbance. The effects only activate when a target looks into the wielder's eyes and can only effect living beings as it doesn't effect material composition. When under Junan's effect, the victim's five senses are all distorted as their receptive field is shifted. Thus, upon any use of the senses, the victim is subjugated to a feeling of intense pain since the receptive field is no longer for sensing anything but pain. To that extent, it is used in a similar way to a genjutsu, in order to break an opponent, considering the technique is limited to only the feeling of pain and not to causing physical injury. An opponent who can endure the pain, however, renders the technique useless even if the activation is a success, which in itself is a difficulty. By the Amasentogan stage, this ability is enhanced so the pain is far more intense, though a strong opponent may still be able to endure Amasentogan The Amasentogan (天の尖塔眼; Literally Meaning "Heaven's Spire Eye," Meaning (Viz) "Zenith of Heaven Eye") is the second and final advancement in Jingū's Zentengan. While Jingū's Zentengan was awakened through conflict of the heart and denial of the past, represented by two different eyes, the Amasentogan is awakened through acceptance and peace of the heart, represented by fusing appearances of Jingū's different eyes, as well as a change in color from blue to light gray. As the apex of the Zentengan's ability, the Amasentogan enhances the abilities of the Zentengan beyond their previous stage. The Amasentogan is unique because it visualizes anything within a single vector factor of the user, within 360 degrees of visual sensory. This form of insight is limited by the fact that it can only see within a single vector factor, meaning that other objects can still obscure its sight. The eyes' sight is thus drastically less piercing than dojutsu like the Sharingan or Byakugan. Kanchikishihai (センサー制御; Literally Meaning "Sensor Control") is the ability that is present in Jingū's second-level Zentengan, and is the advancement of the Dendoshihai. Kanchikishihai directly enhances the senses, by stimulating the afferent nerves, which are responsible for sensory functions. Unlike the Dendoshihai, these impulses can be manipulated at will. For example, the user can suppress the feeling of pain by numbing an area of his body at will. As well, because the accuracy of the control is focused on the afferent nerves, the efferent nerves will not be suppressed in any way, therefore allowing sharp motion even if the user has numbed his entire body. Visual sensory is also further enhanced during Kanchikishihai. The enhancement is on such a level that the Amasentogan enters a state called Rokuchie (第六感; Literally Meaning "Sixth Sense"), where the eyes are given a sharper awareness of the physical. This makes it easier for the wielder to break out of genjutsu. The Kanchikishihai is limited even further than the Dendoshihai, however, in terms of its drawbacks. While the Dendoshihai can be kept active for 30 minutes by an expert user of the Zentengan/Amasentogan, the Kanchikishihai, in the hands of an expert, can be kept active between 5-10 minutes in one setting with a 15 minute wait before it can be used safely again. When used beyond its time constraints, the effects could reverse, causing temporary blindness and numbness of the body to the point where movement is not possible. Like the Dendoshihai's adverse effects, these are only temporary. Void Release Void Release (空遁, Kūton; Viz "Sky Style) is an advanced chakra nature, that appears distinctly in Jingū's Zentengan. Void Release is focused on the creation of nullity, regardless of whether it's physical or not. As such Void Release offers a wide range of jutsu with various natures and effects. Physical Void Release can take on two different forms - constant and dynamic. The constant Void Release mostly create zero-point fields w here no physical particles can exist. However, even in the most perfect of vacuums electromagnetic waves still exist. By manipulating the electromagnetic waves in vacuums, Jingū can create continual waves that influence the pulling effect created by the voidspace. To that extent, Jingū can forge voids with abnormal pulling effects or even repulsive effects. The dynamic Void Release creates structures from void nature chakra blended with condensed energy taken from the flow of emptiness that permeates every region of space. The structures that are formed are immensely destructive, most capable of sublimating a target. Most dynamic Void Release techniques have a stronger pull than constant, due to their immensely dense structures resonating with the electromagnetic waves that exist in voidspace, but dynamic Void Release does not last as long as constant. Abstract Void Release is more versatile than the Physical Void Release. The Abstract Void Release can create nullity in things such as life-force, chakra, senses, and even knowledge to a small degree. This form of Void Release creates hinderances in a target, as well as supplementary effects for the wielder if the Void Release technique is also an absorption technique. While Void Release's greatest adversity on the wielder is its huge strain on chakra reserves, a masterful user with excellent chakra control and reserves can overcome that weakness. Part I (Coming soon) Part II (Coming soon) Quotes "I am Jatai...no more and no less than that." "Y-you know my name...? Never repeat it!" "I'm very sorry, but...is that really all you can manage?" "It's a hex,...a curse, and no real curse can be broken." "I'm Jingū...I will always be Jingū..." "I only 'fight' worthy opponents. You're a pest...I crush pests..." "Judgment deems your life to no longer have value...My voids will take the very essence of your existence and give it worth." "So long...Jatai" "He was Jingū, and I am Jingū...we are one in the same. It only took until now for me to see that clearly..." Trivia *Jingū was named after the Shintō Shrine dedicated to Amaterasu, Ise Jingū. Jingū (神宮) means "Grand Shrine" while Omikami (大神) translates to "Great God." Therefore, Jingū's name translates loosely to "Grand Shrine of the Great God." *Jingū's swords, Naikū (内宮) and Gekū (外宮) are named after the two main shrines of Ise Jingū shrine complex. Naikū is the Inner Shrine and Gekū is the Outer Shrine. *According to Shiyugotenshi: **Jingū's main hobby is stargazing **Jingū's favorite food is gyū katsu(beef katsu) with gyokuru tea. His least favorite food is ikizukuri, live sashimi. **Jingū has completed 227 official missions: 42 D-rank, 75 C-rank, 92 B-rank, 13 A-rank, and 5 S-rank. **Jingū's favorite word is "Repentance" (後悔 Koukai). *Jingū's goal is to atone for the sins of his previous life by bringing an end to war and violence. *Jingū's position in the Godai Five is a representation of the Godai Element, Kū, meaning "Void" or "Sky." *Artwork of Jingū was made by Shiyugotenshi. Category:Characters Category:Kage Category:Omikami Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Zentengan